Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Rachel
This article is about Rachel's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Rachel Harel. Rachel was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory in the Toroko's Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 presentation teasers and later the actual showcase. She plays a major role in the plot. Fanatic Rachel was confirmed on 5/15/17 as a alternate costume for Rachel. This costume has unique taunts and victory poses. It also uses blue shield effects as opposed to orange, although this is purely cosmetic. Alpha-V was confirmed on 6/24/17 as a alternate costume for Rachel. She has unique taunts and victory poses, as well as using a purple shield effect. Background Rachel Harel Just your ordinary, every day person who has to be exposed to the weirdness of the Fantendoverse and take it in stride. She has gone on amazing adventures, from stopping an alien threat to teaming up with her friends and doppelgangers to take down White Goddess. She has only a couple regrets, mostly stemming from having little time to hang out with her adopted daughter Robyn. Alpha-V Alpha-V is a clone of Rachel Harel created by The Threat, as she perceived that a Rachel would be the biggest threat to the fighters that the Fan assembled, as she has good relationships with many of them. She has a free mind like the Threat's Top 10, but not a free will. She seems a bit more aggressive when she fights, as if she's trying to pull back but can't. Unlike Rachel who has to use the Zeonian Shielding Gauntlets, she uses magic to create shields. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Erringear Moves Finisher Taunts Normal *'Up Taunt' - Raises a fist up. *'Side Taunt' - Leans against a holographic shield. *'Down Taunt' - Breathes deeply in and out. Fanatic *'Up Taunt' - Crosses one arm across her chest vertically, with her other arm horizontally above it, in the shape of The Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol. *'Side Taunt' - Grips her head as she shakes violently. *'Down Taunt' - Irregularly breathes, gaining a uneven posture. Alpha-V *'Up Taunt' - V-Alpha crosses her arms twice in quick succession. *'Side Taunt' - V-Alpha bows, her arms going limp. *'Down Taunt' - V-Alpha channels purple energy through her hands, giggling. Victory Poses Normal *Rachel sits in a floating chair in a pool, reading a book. *Rachel puts her hands over her face in a X formation. *Rachel rolls up her sleeve to show her tattoos and shows her strength. Fanatic *Sits with her legs crossed as blue light encircles her. *Kicks the camera violently, shouting death threats to Vindozz. *Rips apart the result screen as the player scrolls through it. V-Alpha *Crosses her legs as she sits in mid-air. *Kicks the camera violently, shouting death threats to The Fan. *Faces away from the player as she cries. Trophies TBA Trivia TBA Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Females Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Playable Characters